Seamless
by 23.OscarWilde
Summary: Moving Castle Inc, a highly respected fashion corporation lead by the suave and charming Mister Howl Jenkins. Will Sophie Hatter, aspiring designer who got who only recently got hired as a junior seamstress, manage to fit into the cruel world of London's top fashion and moreover, is becoming a designer her only motivation or is there more up her sleeve?


WRITER'S NOTE:

Since I am sort of in a rough patch regarding my Kuroshitsuji stories, and I recently became infatuated with Howl's Moving Castle again after I read the book for the second time, I thought I'd try to write something out of my comfort zone. Who knows, it might help me clear my mind and anxiousness about my other stories and lift the weird hiatus I am desperately try to battle. (Probably too desperate, which might be the cause of the entire thing in the first place)

So. I am not entirely sure yet where we are going with this, but I do know I wanted to stick with the original character names from the book. Looks are a tat mixed because I adore the brilliant Howl version Ghibli did.

Enjoy reading!

O.

* * *

From behind the fogged up windows of the taxi Sophie glanced anxiously at the massive glass building left of her. She swallowed and fidgeted helplessly with her fingers. She was nervous, and her entire posture showed it. Her eyes turned to the driver who was peering at her through the rear mirror. He tried to force a smile but judging by the impatient rhythm he drummed on the steering wheel, he wanted to be rid of her so he could continue his workday. Sophie smiled sheepish and reached into her purse. "Twenty pounds you said?"

She stepped out and watched the car take off. She was now entirely on her own. Not that the driver had been of any help, but in his company she seemed to feel less exposed. "Oh come on, old girl. It's only an interview," she told herself with a firm nod. Her voice was quivering, but she implored herself to pay no attention to it as she headed towards the entrance with confident strides.

The double glass doors soundlessly slid open and Sophie slipped inside. At the reception, she was greeted by the polished smile of a pretty blonde. "Good morning, Miss. How may I be of service?"

"Yes, good morning. I have a two o'clock appointment with the head of design."

The receptionist nodded with a serious frown and bowed her head to the computer screen. Her manicured fingers flew over the keys and she leaned in to read the agenda. "Miss Hatter is it?"

"Indeed," Sophie replied with a short nod.

The girl stood, turned her back on her for a second and whirled back with her brilliant smile still intact. "Here," she handed Sophie a security pass with VISITOR written on it, "you will be needing this. Now," she bend over the mahogany counter, "head to those elevators and go to the twenty-seventh floor. I'll ring up to let them know you are on your way up."

"Thank you," Sophie smiled meek. If she had to go upon the tasteful black pencil skirt, ivory blouse and impeccable looks of the blonde, she would be standing out like a sore thumb with her jeans and salmon sweatshirt. She told herself to pay it no attention and walked up to the elevators. They arrived with a soft ping and took her at what seemed lightning speed to her destination. Another ping and the doors slid open to reveal another lobby. She stuck her head out and looked left and right before getting off. Another brilliant looking girl greeted her with the same artificial smile.

"Miss Hatter I assume?" She stood and gestured to a seating with brown leather couches. "Have a seat please. Mister Fisher will be with you shortly. Can I offer you something to drink while you wait? Some water or a spot of tea?"

"Water will be fine, thank you." Sophie tiptoed to the seating area and sat on the edge of her seat. She thumbed through her sketch book and began to wonder if it had been the right decision to apply for a job as junior designer at Moving Castle Fashion Inc. The receptionist returned with her drink and not before long, a tall man came sailing into the lobby. His brown hair was a fashionable disarray and the clean cut suit her was wearing brought out the navy blue of his eyes. He exchanged some words with the receptionist before he turned to Sophie and smiled heartily.

"You must be Sophie Hatter," with three large strides he stood in front of her and held out his hand. "Michael Fisher. I'm the head of design."

Sophie jumped to her feet so hastily that she nearly tripped. A strong arm kept her from falling flat on her nose. Too embarrassed to look up, Sophie pushed a chestnut strand that had managed to escape her loose braid behind her ear and shook Michael's hand.

"Are you alright, Miss Hatter?"

Only now did she have the courage to look up. Michael peered down on her, his eyes more worried than mocking her bad first impression. She shot back an earnest smile and nodded.

"Quite alright. Thank you for inquiring. I'm usually not this clumsy."

Michael grinned and waved his hand to the door he had appeared through. "Shall we go than," he said and put a large hand in the small of Sophie's back, guiding her towards the milky glass door.

Behind it was an enormous space with several wide white desks. Each was manned by a sharp looking designer, each too focused on their work to notice their presence. Michael did not bother disturbing them in their muse and lead her directly toward his office in the back. Through another milky glass door they went and entered a light office.

"Do have a seat. Can I offer you a refreshment?" Before awaiting her answer, Michael already pressed the button of the intercom and ordered two cups of tea. Sophie sank down in one of the massive leather chairs, nearly disappearing in it. Michael sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. "Now, since there was no opening in our design department, you decided to apply nonetheless. Why?"

Sophie shuffled to the edge of her seat and placed her portfolio on her knees, folding her hands over it. "A bold leap of faith I suppose? I have been an admirer of the Moving Castle line since I can remember and I decided to pluck up courage and apply regardless. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

Michael cupped his chin and hummed low while he nodded. "That is most certainly true, Miss Hatter," he leaned to the side and opened a file. "You have send us some of your designs-"

"I did. And I have many more," Sophie interrupted and held up her portfolio.

"- And even though we do not have an opening at the time being, the director of fashion was extremely interested," Michael finished while taking the folder from her hands. He leafed through it in silence and frowned every now and then. He closed it soundlessly, reached for the phone and dialed a number. The voice on the other side growled an annoyed greeting.

"Mister Jenkins, I have Miss Hatter in my office."

It was silent for a moment. "_I will be right there_." The voice said and hung up.

* * *

Michael repeated the words superfluous and they waited in silence, Michael looking through her sketches again and Sophie wringing her hands nervously. Tea was brought around by the receptionist. She must have noticed that Sophie was dreadfully nervous and gave her an encouraging smile and swayed out of the room again. Only seconds later the door opened and closed again. Sophie recognized the voice from the one she heard through the phone and she summoned all her courage to turn in her seat and peek over the back.

He was suave and tall, dressed in a slick gray suit, clean cut white shirt and a scarlet tie. He had a sophisticated face, with elaborate black hair that fell in his bright green eyes and a ruby pendant dangling from his right ear. He was such a dashing specimen that Sophie was completely overwhelmed.

"You must be Miss Hatter," he stepped forward with a charming grin around his lips. "I'm-"

"Howl Jenkins." Sophie had jumped to her feet and reached out her hand. "I know who you are, Sir. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Hatter," he took her hand in his ever so gently and pressed a soft kiss on the back of it. "It is not everyday I meet a daughter of the late John Hatter. Your father was an exquisite role model in the fashion world. A belated condolences for your lost."

"Yes," Sophie closed her mouth and squinted. "It has been hard indeed," she admitted after several moments of silence. She felt how Howl patted her soothingly on her hand and felt strangely comforted by it. "But life must go on."

"So it must," Howl flashed another dazzling grin and waved toward the desk. "I have taken a look at your designs and papers. Are you certain you never enjoyed any type of fashion schooling."

"No," she shook her head and carefully slipped her hand out of Howl's and resumed fidgeting with her fingers. "My father died when I was fifteen years of age. My stepmother was very busy running the company so it was up to me to look after my younger sisters."

"Such an unpleasant faith," Howl hummed thoughtfully.

Sophie shrugged. "The misfortune of being born the eldest I suppose. I never regretted it though; both my sisters are enjoying an education that will assure them of a respectable job," she pursed her lips momentarily. "But with all that in order, I thought it was time for me to seek out my own fortune."

"So it is," Howl replied.

"And where better than at Moving Castle Inc," Sophie coaxed in a sweet manner. Howl's smirk grew and he chortled reserved.

"Such cheeky charm. How I thoroughly enjoy that. Well, Michael and I discussed the manner at length," he exchanged a look with his vice-president, "and as he might have already told you, there is no opening in the design department."

Sophie tried to smile but she felt courage slip from her. She was not certain what she had hoped when she got out of bed this morning, but the disappointment was much more grave than she had expected.

"I understand," she nodded firm and gathered her belongings. "I do appreciate you took the time to hear me-" Howl's waving hand made her stop mid-sentence.

"I was not quiet finished yet Miss Hatter, _my,_ do you usually interrupt people in such a blatant manner?"

"Do forgive me," Sophie replied in a small voice. If he had not been the director of fashion, she probably would have given him a piece of her mind. Howl squinted a tat arrogant at her before he continued.

"As I was saying. There is no opening in the designers department, yet. But, we are looking for an assistant seamstress. It might not be the position you had hoped to acquire but-"

"I'll take it!" Sophie had raised her voice so that Howl was momentarily rendered speechless. She felt her cheeks color and she repeated it in a more timid voice. "If you will have me, I will gladly take that position."

"Do you know how to work a needle and thread?"

"I have worked in my father's shop since I was old enough to work neat stitches."

Howl smiled and nodded at his partner. "Perfect. This could only be a temporary thing, but I must warn you, there might not be a position in the design department for quite some time."

"No matter," Sophie shook her head enthusiastically. "I do not mind making clothes. I am very deft with a needle and I am sure it will give me lots of inspiration."

"Good," Howl nodded and turned to Michael. "I trust you to show Miss Hatter around the firm and see to all the necessary paperwork?"

'But I-" Before he could formally protest, Howl had already swept out the door without sparing them another look. Sophie did not care. She had been too happy accepting this new and exciting job.

After a full hour she was standing outside the building again. She rolled her head in her neck and glanced at the tall glass tower. It looked marvelous with the light of the sinking sun cascading off the windows. She squealed, just a little and only loud enough for herself to hear, turned on her heels and reached out her hand to haul a taxi.

* * *

Don't slaughter me just yet, it's been a long time since I worked with characters that weren't either Sebastian, Ciel, Claude or Alois from Kuroshitsuji. I would love to know your thoughts and if I should bother continuing this at all.

Reviews are most certainly welcome, and thank you kindly for reading.


End file.
